Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for recognizing operation input by gesture of an object, a control method, a storage medium, and a technique for recognizing a touch operation performed by a predetermined object based on a proximity state of the object and a touch target surface.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are some occasions in which user interfaces (hereinbelow, UI) are projected on arbitrary operation surfaces such as walls and tables by projection, and touch operations are performed on the projected UIs. In addition, touch operations are performed in some cases on operation surfaces (virtual surfaces) which do not physically exist in environments such as an augmented reality (AR) and a mixed reality (MR). In such cases, a distance between an operation surface and an object (for example, a fingertip of a user) which is an object to be used for performing operations is obtained using a stereo camera, a range image sensor, and the like, and it is often determined whether these two are close enough to be regarded as coming into contact with each other based on a magnitude of the distance. More specifically, a predetermined threshold value is set to a distance between the operation surface and a fingertip of a user. When the distance is smaller than the threshold value, it is determined as a “touched state” indicating that the operation surface is touched with the fingertip, and when the distance is larger than the threshold value, it is determined as a “non-touched state (released state)” indicating that the operation surface is not touched therewith. Different threshold values may be used in these two types of determination. When distance resolution obtained or calculated from the stereo camera or the range image sensor is low, determination of a touch operation using the stereo camera or the range image sensor causes an error in detection of the distance between the operation surface and the fingertip. Thus, even if a user intends to continue the touch operation, the detected distance exceeds the threshold value, and it is erroneously detected as released in some cases.
In an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel which determines touch and release by setting a threshold value on a change amount of capacitance generated when a user touches a surface of the touch panel with his/her finger, the release not intended by the user may be detected due to a detection error in capacitance. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-133729, a user sets a reference (hereinbelow, referred to as a touch panel sensitivity) to determine touch and release by himself/herself. Thus, when an operation intended by the user is not recognized, the user can adjust the touch panel sensitivity to change “easiness in recognition” of operations and suppress malfunctions.
According to the conventional technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-133729, a user needs to manually set the touch panel sensitivity one by one to determine touch and release.